Otro Black
by Jesy Black
Summary: Sirius y Remus tienen un hijo llamado Christian, la vida del niño se vuelve una catastrofe al entrar en Hogwarst, ahi, encontrara muchas verdades y tambien a su padre. SB-RL RR pido ¡CEDRIC DIGGORY APARECE! ¿Bueno o malo para Christian? Cap 5 arriba
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: Otro Black

Advertencia: Contiene Slash.

Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y no, a pesar de llamarme Jessica no soy la hija ni tengo los derechos. El único que me pertenece es Christian J Black.

Algo más: Bueno, este es un fic extraño, donde un chico (Que no conocemos) relata su primer día en Hogwarts, es un UA, Harry empieza su primer año. ¿Qué pasará?

Amanecía en la humilde casita a pocos kilómetros de Londres, el sol filtraba por las cortinas que colgaban elegantemente por las ventanas y daban de lleno a los ojos cerrados de un niño de no más de 11 años. Su cabello castaño claro tapaba sus ojos de manera naturalmente elegante.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo al recibir de lleno los rayos del sol, hace tres días atrás había sido luna llena y se sentía realmente cansado. ¿Qué que tiene que ver eso con el chico? NO, el niño no era licántropo. Sus parpados empezaron a decaer nuevamente y se desplomo en la cama, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a el?, al ser hijo de un licántropo las noches de luna llena se quedaba profundamente dormido, sea en un salón, en el patio, en la pieza, donde sea que estaba se quedaba dormido, más bien desmayado y los días pos-luna llena se sentía agotado y tenía sueño constante.

Otra característica del chico – y no solo el hecho que venía de una familia de sangre pura – era que tenía los ojos más azules que cualquiera hubiera imaginado y era increíblemente apuesto. Chicas y chicos lo acosaban y lo admiraban, decían que sus ojos eran hermosos como el cielo en verano y que ellos querían ser estrellas para contemplarlos. Piropo tras piropo el chico no era egocéntrico. ¿Más características? Pues era daltónico hereditario, al parecer su "Padre" era también daltónico.

Se levanto, aunque tuvo problemas al enredarse con sus propias sabanas y camino – con sabanas y todo – hacia la cocina donde un joven hombre preparaba el desayuno. Se veía un poco pálido y su cabello y ojos eran dorados, tenía unas cuantas canas en el cabello. Miro al niño dos veces antes de preguntarle:

- ¿Qué quieres? Tocino o Tostadas- Dijo el rubio.

- Tostadas- Respondió nuestro chico.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que una lechuza entro a la casa sin previo aviso. Traía una carta que se le fue dejada al niño. El chico tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido señor Black:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_ Muy cordialmente. _

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Directora Asistente**

- ¿Qué es esto papá?

- Oh Christian, te aceptaron en Hogwarts- Dijo Remus abrazando al niño.

- Papá, no entiendo, ¿Por qué dices "Te aceptaron"? ¿Acaso no me iban a aceptar?

- Lo que pasa es que a tú papá lo mandaron a Azkaban y pensé que con eso……..bueno, no importa, a ver, déjame ver la lista.

Remus leyó toda la lista, su sonrisa se borraba poco a poco, Christian sabía que esos libros eran muy caros y que también le debía de comprar una lechuza y una varita, aunque pensándolo bien, el ya había agarrado la varita de su papá varias veces.

- Bueno, es mejor que le mande la lechuza a Dumbledore.

Fue corriendo por un pergamino y una pluma, mojo la punta de la pluma en un frasquito de tinta y empezó a escribir.

_Director_

_Le estoy muy agradecido de que hayan acepado a mi hijo como me aceptaron a mi, ojalá y pronto nos podremos reencontrar nuevamente, tengo muchas cosas que contarle, le informo que ya he recibido la carta como se dará cuenta y haré lo posible para que mi hijo lleve todo lo necesario a clases, aunque sabiendo de que ya no contratan a gente de mi especie por esa ley absurda, en fin, con mucho dinero no cuento, espero que mi hijo se adapte rápido a la casa que le toque._

_Mi más sincero afecto._

**_Remus J Lupin._**

- Listo, ahora…..-Le coloco el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza y esta vuela- Mejor vamos a Londres, allí te compraré todo.

¿Quieren saber que le pasa a este chico? ¿Dónde lo pondrán? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¿Por qué se llama Christian BLACK cuando es hijo de Remus LUPIN? ¿Qué pareja le pondremos al chico? Todo eso muy pronto.

DEJEN REVIEW, POR FAVOR.


	2. Capitulo 2

Y bien, los días pasaron y con ellos vinieron las semanas, hasta que llego el grandioso día donde Christian entraría a Hogwarts, en verdad ni le iba ni le venía ir a Hogwarts, el prefería seguir con su vida normalmente. Tomo su baúl y su jaula que tenía una lechuza con plumaje de color marrón claro y el pico y ojos lo tenía de color negro.

- Espero que te vaya bien hijo mío- Dijo Remus cuando Christian saco su cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Te extrañaré papá, nos vemos en navidad, mándame cartas, te quiero, chau….- El tren se va.

El chico de cabello rubio hasta la nuca – el cual lo llevaba atado como su papá – empezó a buscar un lugar en donde sentarse cuando ve a un chico de cabello rojizo sentado comiendo ranas de chocolate.

- Eh……Hola, Podría………yo……..sentarme aquí.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó el pelirrojo haciéndole espacio.

- …..- Mira al pelirrojo como devora los caramelos.

- ¿Quieres?- Le da una rana de chocolate.

- ¿Eh? Gracias- La tomo- ¿Es tú primer día, cierto?

- Em, si, estoy algo nervioso.

- Si, también es mi primer día…….ejem…….Me llamo Christian Black ¿Y tú?

- Ronald Weasley.

- Mucho gusto….

- ¿Tú familia es de magos?

- Puede decirse que si……..mi papá tiene poderes mágicos, es decir, es mago.

A los pocos minutos llego Harry, quien buscaba un asiento y luego Neville, así, los tres chicos comenzaron a conocerse.

- ¡Harry Potter!- Dijo Christian- Es increíble, mi papá me contó tanto de ti.

- ¿En serio?- Se sonrojo Harry ya que todos lo conocen.

- Si, mi papá era amigo de los tuyos…….en realidad- Tono melancólico- Siento mucho lo que le paso a tus padres.

- No hay problema.

- Bueno, ¿Quieren?- Dijo Ron convidando ranas de chocolate y caramelos.

Christian y Harry se miran, luego voltean a ver los caramelos.

- No, gracias- Dijeron al unísono.

-------

Llegando a Hogwarts, Neville, Ron, Christian y Harry subieron a una canoa y se dirigieron al castillo, fueron guiados por McGonagall hasta el Gran salón donde los recibió Dumbledore. Luego irían pasando de a uno para ver en que casa lo seleccionarían.

- Hermione Granger- Dijo McGonagall y luego le pone el sombrero.

- GRYFFINDOR- Gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

- Roland Weasley- El chico sudado se dirigió a la silla y le colocaron el sombrero.

- GRYFFINDOR- Dijo el sombrero nuevamente.

- A ver, a quien tenemos aquí……Christian Jonathan Black.

El chico de ojos azules claros se dirigió a la silla cuidadosamente, le colocaron el sombrero.

- Mmmmm……otro Black…..además hay otra sangre en tus venas……no se…….tienes algo de Slytherin en tus venas.

- ……

- Pero…….creo que la valentía es tú fuerte……GRYFFINDOR

Christian, tras haberse sudado todo por los nervios, se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor para sentarse junto a Ron y frente a Hermione.

Luego llego el turno de Harry, quien rogó para estar en Gryffindor y como a Christian, el sombrero le dijo que tenía potencial para Slytherin, pero el chico eligió Gryffindor.

-----------

Paso así la noche, y a Christian le toco el mismo cuarto donde estaba Harry y Ron, esto alegro a los chicos. En eso, al otro día, empezó la clase de Pociones con Severus Snape. A Harry no le agradaba mucho ese sujeto y le iba muy mal en la poción, mientras que por otro lado, el joven Black iba ganando "E" «extraordinario» a diestra y siniestras.

- Muy bien Black, tengo que decirte, que aunque tú apellido me deteste, tú eres el único y SI, dije único señorita Granger, que le va bien en esta materia y es un Gryffindor, otra E……- Dijo Snape aunque con algo de amargura.

Por supuesto, esa clase se esfumo como todas las demás.

-----------

Llego navidad y con ella se vino unas mini-vacaciones y el ultimo día de clases, Harry y Christian se encontraron en el cuarto para despedirse.

- Em….Harry……

- ¡Oh!, Rubio, ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, el tren se va en un par de horas y debo de abordarlo rápido, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de Harry Potter.

- Oh, deja de llamarme así Rubio.

Pues, Christian era muy largo para decirlo, por eso, por mutuo acuerdo con Hermione y Ron, decidieron ponerle "Rubio".

- Bueno, me…….voy……….si, ya……me tengo que ir…….

- Yo…..bueno…….adiós…….creo…….

- Jajajaja XD

- O.O

- Parecemos dos niños pequeños, en realidad me impresionaste mucho Harry, te admiro, luchaste contra "Voldemort".

- Tú también me impresionaste, no sabía que eras tan bueno en "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras".

- Si yo soy bueno, tú debes ser extraordinario, es genial, ERES GENIAL. Yo no valgo la pena, todo lo que se, se lo debo a mi padre.

- ¿Black?

- No, Remus Lupin, así se llama mi padre.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te apellidas Black?

- Eso lo descubrirás pronto Potter.

Y tras decir eso se va sonriente.

--------------

Bueno, aquí el capitulo dos, PAREJAS!!!! QUIERO SABER QUE PAREJAS PONDRE!!! Una es obvia, Remus/Sirius, pero ¿Y Harry? ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Hermione? Bueno, espero que les guste. Para pareja de Christian, acepto, TODOS hombres. No quiero mujeres para mi bebé. Bueno, nos vemos.

**Sakura-Diana-Black:** Gracias por el Review, espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n. Me despido, Bono Ciao.

**Herms Malfoy:** ¿Orden siriusana? ¡Yo también! Espero que te siga gustando el fic. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** Pronto veras a Sirius, no te preocupes, solo debes esperar a que el chico llegue a su tercer año en Hogwarts y TARAN, conocerá a su papá. Bueno, Gracias por el Review.

**Hermi16:** Yo optaría por ambas, la poción y la cesaria, No, debido a un problemita no puedo ponerlo con Harry, así que a relajarse todos, pero aun mi interrogación ¿Con quien? Estaba pensando en Cedric, pero el chico se muere. Sería un Slash súper pequeño. Gracias por el Review.

**Remsie:** Bueno, el es hijo BIOLOGICO, de Remus y Sirius. ¿Cómo lo tuvo? Aun es un misterio Pienso en cesaria o pociones. Bueno, ya veras lo que invente sobre los hijos de un licántropo y un Animago, el niño solo se desmaya en luna llena y se siente cansado el resto de los días pos-luna llena. Gracias por el RR.

**Hades:** ¡Holas! Me seguís a todas partes negro ¿O debería decir blanco?, estas más pálido que un papel n.n. Bueno, te veo amigo.

DEJEN RR.


	3. Capitulo 3

La lluvia era espesa ese día diciembre, un joven de cabello rubio y muy pálido caminaba cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto de mantas azules y blancas. Corrió bajo la lluvia durante media hora hasta llegar a un castillo. Una vez dentro se quito la capa que llevaba puesta para no mojarse, una gata paso entre sus piernas como saludándolo pero el no le hizo caso y fue corriendo hacia una mujer algo vieja, con cabello atado en un rodete y una túnica color negro. Se acerco a ella.

- Profesora McGonagall.

- Mmmmm…….- La mujer volteo para ver a un joven de no más de 20 años, mojado de pies a cabeza y con algo entre las manos.

- Profesora….

- ¿Lupin?

Pues no dijo más, ya que el joven se desmayo, gracias a dios, le había extendido las mantas para que las sujete antes de caerse, así que si vemos la escena, esta, Remus echado en el suelo, McGonagall sorprendida, con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos mientras miraba al hombre-lobo con esta expresión.

-----

Al despertar, Remus estaba en un sillón de una gran habitación, esta tenía muchos libros y un escritorio de madera en el centro, también lleno de libros, pergaminos y plumas. Se acerco hasta el anciano de barbas y cabello blanco que lo observaba.

- ¿Dumbledore?

- Remus, Remus Lupin, ¿Qué hacías por acá?

- Oh, profesor, me andan persiguiendo.

- ¿Hmm? ¿A que se debe eso?

- ¿No ha leído _El Profeta_ esta semana?

- Creme que no he leído nada joven.

- Están haciendo una matanza de hombres lobos en toda Gran Bretaña.

- Oh….

- Sabe mejor que yo que no sólo buscan asesinarme a mí, sino a mi pobre hijo y sabe porque, sólo por ser hijo de un licántropo y un asesino.

- Si, hijo mío, ya lo se….

- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- Gritó desesperado- Lo tenía conmigo ¿Dónde esta?

- Aquí joven Lupin- Entro Madame Pomfrey con el bebito en sus brazos.

- Oh, gracias a dios- Lo tomo entre sus brazos- Por favor Director Dumbledore, déjeme quedarme aquí por un tiempo, le prometo que no haré nada malo, hágalo por esta criatura Director, un niño que solo su apellido lo delata y su familia lo marco, hágalo por este ser que no tiene la culpa del camino que le dieron.

- Por supuesto que te dejare quedarte, eres una buena persona Remus y se que le darás a tú hijo lo mejor, aunque le falte un padre, se que el niño crecerá sano y fuerte.

- Ese es el problema Director, cuando Sirius Black quiera escaparse de Azkaban, se que lo hará, querrá ver a su hijo y tal vez llevárselo lejos de mi, ni siquiera se como pueda reaccionar, yo confió en Sirius, usted lo sabe, he estado toda mi vida con el y se que nunca pudo haber hecho lo que este…..-Un sollozo hizo que diera una pausa- ¡ESTE MALDITO DIARIO DICE ESTUPIDECES!

Con su llanto, el niño empezó a llorar también, era un coro entre los dos.

- ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE VOLDEMORT MURIO!- Dijo aun con odio hacia ese hombre- ¡SE QUE SIRIUS JAMÁS MATARÍA A PETER Y A ESO MUGGLES, TAMBIÉN SE QUE JAMÁS DELATARÍA A LILY Y JAMES!

Otra vez las lágrimas descendieron.

- Pero, eso no justifica que no haya confiado en mi….- Más lagrimas.

El bebé callo cuando su padre lo hizo.

- Madame Pomfrey- Dumbledore llamo a la mujer.

- ¿Eh?- Se aviva- ¿Si señor?

- Lleva a Remus y al niño a su nuevo cuarto del piso sexto por favor.

- Si, lo haré, sígame Señor Lupin.

----------AQUÍ TERMINO EL RECUERDO-------

- PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Wow, el gritó se oyó hasta en Australia.

- ¿Qué pasa Christian?

- Mira papá te enviaron una carta.

Christian ya había pasado su segundo curso, con notas excelentes – como su padre – y ninguna amonestación – no se parece a Sirius – además que había ayudado a Harry a vencer a la serpiente gigante que había en "La cámara secreta", pero tras eso, estuvo en estado de coma durante 2 semanas, lo que hizo que muchos se molestaran por no cuidarlo, entre ellos "Remus".

_Querido señor Lupin:_

_ Por falta de profesores que den la materia DCAO (Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras), requerimos de sus servicios para dar esta materia. Si usted desea darla, mandemos una lechuza antes del 31 de julio para confirmar. Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos._

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora Asistente**

- Creo que este año lo cursaremos juntos, hijo- dijo Remus con alegría en su voz.

- ¿Eh?

Remus sonrió y abrazo a su hijo, luego leyó la carta de su hijo con los nuevos libros que usarían en tercer año, eran demasiado caros, pero aun así se los compraría, aunque menuda fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya "Alguien" lo había comprado por él.

_Querida Profesora McGonagall:_

_ Le estoy muy agradecido por el empleo, ya que no tengo trabajo y no puedo mantener a mi hijo, pero me siento agradecido por su apoyo y confianza en mí para dar la materia DCAO. Estaré allí el día previsto para el inicio de clases._

_Mi más profundo afecto_

**_Remus J Lupin._**

-----------

Bueno, esta corto, pero AL FINAL, LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL HEY! AL FINAL, LA VIDA SIGUE IGUAL….

Jejejejej XD Sorry, bueno, espero que sigan mandando RR. POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

DEJEN REVIEW


	4. Capitulo 4

**Atención:** Recuerden que es un Universo alterno, es decir, que no todo pasa como esta en el libro.

Christian ya cursaba su tercer curso en Hogwarts, y tenía a su padre como profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras. Aunque "El rubio" como lo llamaban sus amigos, sabía demasiado de defensas contra las artes oscuras (Pues su padre ahora es el profesor), era un chico sumamente tímido y aunque sabía la respuesta de todo, solo se limitaba a callarse, cerrar la boca y oír las respuestas. Uno de los días en el que Christian falto – por el efecto de la licantropía de su padre – Severus Snape dio la clase por Remus y enseño a los chicos.

- ¿Qué diferencias existen entre un licántropo y un Animago?- Dijo sin apartar la vista del frente.

- Los animagos se trasforman en animales a voluntad pero los licántropos no- Respondió Hermione.

- Bien y ustedes saben que maldición tienen los hijos de padres Animagos y Licántropos.

-¿Hijos de un Animago y un licántropo?

- Si señorita Granger.

- Pues…….según lo que he leído se desmayan…….

- Si, en las noches de luna llena se desmayan y parecen que están muertos y algo más, todos los hijos de un licántropo y un Animago son daltónicos de nacimiento, no identifican los colores correctamente, eso significa, que jamás podrá pasar pociones, si no tiene etiqueta los ingredientes.

- ¿Hmm?- Todos pensaban ¿Y que tendrá que ver eso con lo del licántropo?

- Es muy fácil diferencial a un hijo de estos dos seres, primero y principal, son muy rubios, aunque sus padres sean morochos, ellos nacen rubios y con piel muy blanca, si uno de sus padres tiene color de ojos "Azules" o "Verdes", más probablemente el Animago, el chico tendrá ojos de ese color, sino, tendrá ojos color miel dorada como los tienen los licántropos.

Luego de una explicación maestra, Harry se reunió con sus amigos, "El rubio" estaba en la enfermería, por eso los chicos se reunieron allí, donde estaba también Remus – pero este se fue mucho antes –.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué sucede?

- Hoy Snape nos dio una clase exclusiva de cómo matar a licántropos.- Dijo Harry esperando una reacción.

Los ojos de Christian se abrieron como plato, Snape estaba divulgando que su padre era un ser así.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo leo _el Profeta_, pero no pasa de hablar del tal "Sirius Black" ¿quien diablos es ese sujeto?- Dijo el rubio.

- Pues, no se, pero según lo que he oído, dicen que es un asesino y mato y traiciono a mis padres.

- Además, ese hombre tiene el mismo apellido de Christian ¿No?- Dijo Ron.

- Pero hay muchos Black ¿No lo sabías?- Dijo una voz media grave pero suave.

Todos se dieron vuelta y era Remus.

- Profesor Lupin.

- Hay muchos Black, es una familia de sangre pura, hijo, ¿Me dejas ver el diario?

- ¿Eh? Ah, si…..-Le da el diario.

- Sirius Black……Sirius………Sirius Black

- ¿Qué haces papá?

- Nada, solo busco la página donde pueda estar el artículo de Sirius.

- 19.

- Gracias.

La leyó y miró a los chicos……luego sonrió amargamente y se retiró.

- Pobre profesor Lupin, parece cansado- Dijo Hermione.

- Se ha llevado una vida monstruosa- Dijo Ron.

- Se ha llevado un horrible pasado- Secundó Harry.

- Se ha llevado ¡MI DIARIO!- Dijo Christian y luego todos se reían.

--------------

Bueno, todos estaban de visita en Hogsmeade, Harry tuvo que usar la capa de su padre para hacerse invisible, ya que los Dursley no le habían firmado su MALDITO papel. Al rato, Harry estaba sentado en una roca, aun tapado por la capa, Hermione se la quita y estaba Harry llorando.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- Dijo Hermione.

- Me di cuenta que Sirius Black no es solo el que traiciono a mis padres, sino que también es mi padrino.

Todos se quedaron callados tras la dura confesión.

----------------

Hacia y menos de 5 minutos, se habían retirado de la casa de Hagrid y se encontraban en el bosque. Ron estaba "mimando" por así decirlo, a su rata – si, nuestro querido Peter Pettigrew – Christian solo miraba a Ron de reojo, Harry y Hermione caminaban a su lado cuando de pronto, un GRAN perro negro se lanzo contra Ron y su ratita para llevarlo arrastrando de la pata hasta el sauce boxeador. Los chicos corrieron tras un Ron que lloriqueaba como niña mientras el perro le podía la pierna. Cuando Ron desapareció, tuvieron dificultades al entrar, las ramas del árbol se empezaban a mover y a golpear a nuestros amigos, pero gracias a Merlín, pudieron entrar. Se dieron cuenta que estaban en la "Casa de los gritos" y en realidad, eso no los alentaba en lo absoluto, cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Ron en un costado, temblando, y aun con la rata en brazos.

- Ron, ¿Dónde esta el perro?- Dijo Harry.

- No es un perro…….es un Animago……mira….-Dijo Ron señalando la puerta.

**ATENCION**: La descripción de Sirius es como yo lo hubiera imaginado, no esta igual que en la película ni igual que en el libro, solo es como yo lo quería ver en ese momento. Y lo que viene después no es textual a como viene el libro, se darán cuenta.

Se cerró la puerta y dejo ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro algo desordenado y hermosos ojos azules, su ropa estaba desarreglada y algo sucia, y llevaba en su cuello una especie de cadena. Sus ojos estaban tristes, su mirada perdida. Pero aun así, era muy atractivo y joven.

- ¡Sirius Black!- Dijeron Hermione, Harry y Christian al unísono.

- Muy bien y ahora me vengare…….-Dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No lo harás….- Dijo Harry poniéndose adelante.

Sirius subió su varita, Harry logro desarmarlo con un_ ¡Expelliarmus!_, este cayo al piso y Harry lo apuntó con la varita, en ese momento aparece Remus Lupin, que también desarma a Harry.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Sirius Black…..-Dijo Remus dándole una mano para que se parara.

Sirius, luego de levantarse, abraza a Remus quien a su vez, también lo abraza.

- Usted no…..- Dijo Hermione herida- Usted no esta del lado de Sirius ¿Verdad?

- Hermione…..-Dijo Remus pero no lo dejaron terminar.

- ¡Papá! No sabía que………tú……-Dijo entre sollozos Christian quien se acurruco en el pecho de Remus como si fuese un niño de 2 años.

- Ya amor, no llores…..Sirius, tranquilízate.

- VAMOS A MATARLO………TENEMOS QUE MATARLO……

- Si, pero primero Harry tiene que saber el porque ¿No crees?

- Papá, no puedo creer que estés del lado de él.

- No, entiéndeme………yo……..

- MATEMOSLO……- Se encamino hacia donde estaba Ron sacándole la rata de sus manos.

- ¿Qué hacen con mi rata?

- Esto no es una rata, sino algo 100 veces peor (Y esta en lo correcto) es Peter Pettigrew- Dijo Sirius.

- Pero oí de McGonagall que había muerto- Dijo Harry.

- Eso mismo pensé yo hasta que me diste el mapa del Merodeador- Dijo Remus.

- Miren…..-Dijo Sirius apoyando a la rata en una mesa, esta intentaba escapar y PAM, salio un hombre gordo, con aspecto de rata.

- No te muevas…….- Dijeron Remus y Sirius apuntándolo con la varita.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo Christian aferrado a la espalda de Remus.

- El es el que traiciono a Lily y James, el es la causa por la cual me metieron a Azkaban- Dijo Sirius con ira.

- ¿ÉL?

- Oh, Harry, debes ayudarme….-Dijo con su vos aguda- Tú padre me hubiera perdonado, perdóname……

- No le creas Harry, merece la muerte…….-Dijo Sirius.

- Por favor……

En eso aparece Snape.

-Así quería agarrarte, Por fin, luego de 14 años, te tengo……- Dijo Snape apuntando con la varita a Sirius.

- ¿Snape?

- no……-Dijo irónicamente- La Hada madrina…….CLARO QUE SOY YO.

- Snape, tú no entiendes- Trato de aclarar las cosas Remus.

- Tú cállate…-Gritó Sirius.

- Vaya, parecen un viejo matrimonio peleándose…….

- cierra tú boca sucia Snape.

- Oh, no le haz contado a Sirius ¿Verdad Remus?

- ¿Eh? ¿No entiendo?

- Veo que no, ni tampoco lo sabe tú propio hijo ¿No? Además de ser un sucio licántropo, mientes.

- SIERRA TÚ ASQUEROSA BOCA SNAPE- Gritó Sirius más que harto.

- De acuerdo, lo diré, ese niño que vez ahí- Dijo señalando a Christian- Es tú estúpido hijo Black….

- CIERRA TÚ BOCA……- Esta vez fue Harry quien ataco a Snape.

- Oh Harry, nos quitaran muchos puntos por esto- Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Es verdad Remus?- Dijo Sirius acercándose a él- ¿Es verdad que el niño es mi hijo?

Remus no respondió, solo asistió levemente, Christian, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius, quien le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y beso las raíces del rubio cabello de su angelical hijo.

Al rato estaban bajando las escaleras, Christian apuntaba con su varita a Peter, al igual que Remus, Sirius ayudaba a Harry a cargar a Ron y Hermione venia detrás, aun indignada porque le sacarían puntos a Gryffindor por ese acto.

Salieron afuera y Sirius se alejo del grupo, Harry lo siguió.

- Si-Sirius……

- ¿Harry?

- Sirius……yo……..lo siento, por no confiar en ti….

- No lo sientas, yo también no hubiera creído en mí.

- Bueno…..entonces….

- Harry, se que esto puede ser algo prematuro para ti, pero…. ¿Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo? Una vez que…..ahora que Peter va a hablar….

- Yo….

- Puedes pensar si deseas…….se muy bien que…..-Observa a Christian y Remus que siguen apuntando a Peter con sus varitas- Remus y mi hijo irán a vivir conmigo……

- ¿Tú hijo? ¿Acaso no sabes su nombre?

- Pues……no……

- Christian J Black.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Tiene mi apellido a pesar de todo?

- Si….

- OH NO……..MIREN……-Grito Christian y apareció la luna llena. Remus la miró fijamente.

«PAM» Como lo dijo, cayo desmayado al piso mientras que Remus se convertía en hombre lobo. Sirius trato de calmar a Remus por todos los medios pero al no haber bebido la poción matalobos no tenía razón y le pego un manotazo a Sirius. Luego llego hasta el cuerpo de su hijo que estaba desmayado, lo olfateo, le lamió la cara y miró a los demás mientras gruñía, pensaba que iban a atacar a su hijo.

Luego Sirius se convierte en el perro (Que ya todos conocemos) y pelea contra el hombre lobo.

-----------

- Voy a estar bien Ron……- Dijo mientras se paraba y se dedicaba a salir.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Harry.

- No lo sabes, atraparon a mi papá Sirius y le van a dar el beso del dementor, va a morir….- Dijo casi llorando.

- Oh, no….

Y a continuación, Christian se vuelve a desmaya, esta vez por agotamiento pos-luna llena, pero Ron lo atrapa antes de que se golpeara.

Como todos sabemos, Hermione y Harry retrocedieron en el tiempo y arreglaron todo, ahora Sirius estaba a salvo, pero, cuando Harry se dirigía al aula de "Defensas contra las artes oscuras", allí encontró a Remus y Christian, el primero estaba ordenando todo mientras el segundo lo miraba con un rostro triste – estaba sentado encima de la mesa –.

- ¿Qué paso? No me digan que lo despidieron……

- No Harry, Renuncie……

- Mañana a la mañana toda la escuela se dará cuenta que mi padre es Licántropo y seguro ningún padre de algún alumno querrá que su hijo estudie con una amenaza- Dijo Christian en susurro mientras movía las piernas que flotaban.

- ¿Y donde va a ir?

- Nos quedaremos en Grimmauld place.

- ¿Eh?

- La casa de tú padrino Harry, allí viviré desde ahora con mi hijo.

- Si Harry, además, ahora que esa rata asquerosa de Peter Pettigrew se nos escapo, mi padre sigue siendo prófugo, tendrá que estar encerrado en casa, eso es mejor para mi, así podré conocerlo mejor.

- Si….

- Bueno Harry, este no es un adiós, sino un "Hasta pronto"

- Chau Profesor Lupin.

- Vamos Harry, ya no soy tú profesor, llámame Remus.

- De acuerdo……….adiós………….Remus……..

- Adiós……

Y con eso Remus se fue.

Christian masticaba goma de mascar mientras esperaba el tren que lo llevaría a su casa. De pronto, cuando hizo un globo, este explotó e hizo tal ruido, que más de uno se quedo sordo.

- Vaya, con razón dicen que hay chicles con sabores explosivos……- Dijo Christian acomodándose su sedoso cabello que quedo desordenado tras la explosión.

- Jajajajaja XD- Rieron Ron, Hermione y Harry.

---------------

Bueno, por un problema de la computadora, creo que este fic lo publique antes de lo acordado, por eso no podré responder RR, pero si podré responder las preguntas que me hijo ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.

¿Cómo nació Christian? Bueno, aun no sabemos si fue porque los licántropos (En este fic) si pueden tener hijos (Es decir dentro suyo) y como soy de copiona, diré también que fue una poción mal hecha de Snape (Jejejeje amo a ese sujeto)

¿Dónde viven? En la casa de Remus, es que Remus no es un pobretón cualquiera, es un chico que no tiene grandes riquezas pero la tiene. Pudo con ella comprarse una casita en el medio de la nada, pero casita al fin.

¿Cómo ha vivido Remus y su hijo sin trabajo? Como tu lo dijiste, Remus le queda la poca herencia de sus padres y con ello alimento a su hijo, además había veces que para ahorrar, no comía, pero le daba de comer a su hijo diciéndole "Yo comeré mas tarde"

Gracias a Todos los que me enviaron RR: German Black, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Aoi Ookani, hermi16 y Lupina Albina .

JESSY LUPIN BLACK.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Atención:** Bueno, seguro les pareció muy rápido como se dieron los acontecimientos, pero es por una causa justa. Yo me quiero concentrar más en este año en Hogwarts, porque como dije, mostrare porque es una catástrofe la vida del chico. Como ven ya a sufrido y a pasado por lo suyo, a ver que le prepara el destino ahora.

Bueno, esto es un regalo del día de la madre un poco adelantado, pero quería regalarle algo a mi mamá, y pues aquí esta, PARA MI MADRE QUERIDA (Que me dio tres molestos hermanos ¬¬, y aun así no se suicido ) y a mi mama virtual Kiri, que la quiero mucho………..GRACIAAAAAAAS

--------------

Los años han pasado, y con ellos, una vida dura y llena de peligros ocultos detrás de una puerta que se abre con facilidad. Eso es lo que esperaban todos del hijo de Sirius Black. El hombre aun seguía prófugo, Remus sin empleo, pero tratando de sobrevivir. Mientras que Christian ya había cumplido los 14 años y ansioso esperaba la carta que lo sellaría (Ya verán porque digo esto).

Christian ya era un adolescente, llevaba su cabello rubio arena, hasta los hombros y atado en una pequeña coleta, tenía un aro (En forma de argolla) que siempre cubría con su cabello desde que era niño, pero ahora es más notorio. Sus ojos eran azul noche, más profundos e infinitos, pero irradiaban belleza y alegría, como los de su padre Sirius antes de Azkaban.

PLATAFORMA 9 ¾.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Christian.

- ¿Qué raro no? Ya debería haber llegado- Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

- Tal vez se perdió- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo se va a perder? SIEMPRE VIENE AL MISMO LUGAR- Gritó Ron paranoico.

- Oye, tranquilo era un chiste- Dijo Harry un poco asombrado.

- Miren, ahí viene Remus- Dijo Hermione señalando a un hombre joven, con aspecto enfermizo y ropa remendada, junto a un muchacho muy lindo y joven, que cargaba con su maleta.

- CHRISTIAN- Gritaron todos.

---------------

GRAN COMEDOR

- bienvenidos una vez mas al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería- Hablo Dumbledore- este año, como se esta haciendo costumbre – se oye muchas risas de fondo – Tenemos otro profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, el joven Cedric Diggory.

Hubo un murmullo enorme en la sala (Mas para el lado de las mujeres) diciéndole cumplidos al muchacho de ojos verdes que se levanto de su asiento al ser nombrado.

Christian estaba demasiado ocupado para voltear a ver al joven profesor que le dirigió una intensa mirada, el joven sacudió su cabeza repitiéndose la frase _"Es un niño"_ (Les recomiendo que memoricen esta frase, es clave).

Luego de terminar el Gran banquete se fueron cada uno a la sala común de su casa. Y luego a ponerse el pijama para dormir una siesta. Christian aun estaba ocupado ¿Con que? Con el cierre de su chaqueta. ¿Por qué no tenia la túnica? Pues bien, había crecido, y su padre no pudo comprarle una túnica nueva, a si que lo envió con una chaqueta, mala idea, Christian no era bueno con los objetos muggles y le resultaba difícil lo que los muggles llamas _cierre_ pero el lo llama _trampa para dedos_.

Al rato aparece McGonagall con una túnica para el chico, Christian lo acepto gustoso.

-------------------

DCAO

Entra el profesor Diggory al salón, hecha un vistazo a sus alumnos y se pone en frente.

- Em, Bienvenidos…..Bueno, soy su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Cedric Diggory. Su antiguo profesor de DCAO me dijo que vieron el hechizo _Riddikulus_ ¿No?

Todo el salón asiste.

- Bien, hoy…….solo les daré los temas que vamos a ver durante este año….pero antes, les haré unas pequeñas preguntas de lo que aprendieron con el profesor Lupin, a ver… ¿Que apariencia tiene un Boggart?

Todos levantaron la mano, pero OH CASUALIDAD, solo escogió la que obvio va a escoger.

- Tú jovencito…... ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Yo?- El chico enrojeció de repente.

- Si, tú- Insistió Cedric acercándosele.

- Em…..Christian, Christian Black.

- Lindo nombre, a ver, me puedes responder la pregunta.

- Em, si, nunca se sabe que apariencia tiene un Boggart cuando esta solo, pero cuando esta con compañía es decir, con alguien mas, se trasforma en lo que mas le da miedo.

- Muy Bien joven Black, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, nunca veremos la apariencia de un Boggart amenos que seamos uno.

Pregunta boba, pero gano puntos, así que debía estar feliz, aunque no lo estaba, algo le pasaba, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, su corazón latía deprisa y ya no era el mismo niño de 11 años que se desmayaba en luna llena. Ahora tenía otra horrible maldición, tenia que cargar con el hecho de poder engendrar hijos.

Al llegar a la edad de 14 años, los semi-lobos son fértiles en luna menguante y por ello deben llevar un collar que le dio su padre para estar protegido. Si no lo usaba y tenia relaciones era probable que cargara con dos o tres niños. Los semi-lobos podían tener 7 hijos en un embarazo, los bebes nacían delicados, pero sanos. Y por ello se había plantado la idea que no se dejaría seducir por ningún chico, pero ¿Cedric? ERA SU PROFESOR, no podía, NO DEBIA, era irracional, inhumano, inmoral. Pero aun así, no podía luchar con lo que mas anhelaba.

La clase termino, y quiso huir de esos ojos verdes, aunque no puedo, Cedric lo tomo por…….pongamos que los brazos pero yo me imagino la cintura.

- Quiero pedirte un favor Christian- Dijo el hombre acercándose a la cara de Christian.

- ¿s-si?

- No me mires con esa carita…….no quiero hacer cosas que no debo….

Y se fue mientras se repetía constantemente _"Es un niño, es un niño"_

-------------

Bueno, GRACIAS POR LOS RR, en serio, sigan enviando.

JESSY LUPIN BLACK


End file.
